


I see the want to in your eyes

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Whiskey - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's drinking the bar after a fight with her fiance, again. As she drinks her whiskey, she's suddenly joined by Dean Winchester. He quickly takes note of her ring and sweeps her off her feet, but will she leave her normal life behind for one with this handsome man? She isn't sure, but there's something about him that she's drawn to.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	I see the want to in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a song again. Conway Twitty's " I See The Want To In Your Eyes." I listened to it and wondered if Dean was capable of sweeping a committed woman off her feet. I don't own anything and have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I borrow a couple of lyrics, but let's be honest, if Dean Winchester walked up to any of us in a bar and tried to sweep us off our feet, we'd let him without a second thought. I hope you enjoy it!!

I didn't know exactly what I was doing here. I'd left, angry, frustrated. I sipped the whiskey the bartender handed me and scanned the bar, not sure what I was looking for. The cold air from the door opening swept over my legs and I glanced over to see a man entering the bar. He walked toward the bar with purpose and sat on the stool next to me. 

His voice was curt, "Whiskey." The bartender was quick to give it to him, and I watched him drain the glass, his throat quickly swallowing the amber liquid down. I tore my eyes away quickly as his gaze swept over to me, drinking my whiskey. 

Once I felt his stare slide away, my eyes slid back to him. I watched him sip from his glass, full again. The snow was melting off his jacket as he sat there, sipping his whiskey. It took me longer than necessary to register that he'd noticed my staring at him. I watched his eyebrow raise as I felt his gaze on me. 

He didn't say anything but his emerald eyes smiled at me as his eyes darted down where they rested on my left hand. The small diamond George had given me winked up in the dim lights of the bar and the smile that was in his eyes reached his impossibly full lips as he smiled at me. 

I knew this was the type of man that I'd foolishly told George I was going to find. Remembered how George had rolled his eyes and spat out how those types of men didn't cater to women like me. There was no question this man was gorgeous. He probably could convince any woman in this bar to go home with him. I wasn't one of those women though, at least that's what George implied. 

He held his hand out to me, "I'm Dean." His voice was rough, sending a soft chill up my spine as I placed my hand in his. I could feel the callouses on his fingers as he shook my hand. I couldn't stop my breath as it hitched in my throat. His thumb gently made small patterns on my skin as he scooted closer to me. 

My voice halted as I replied, "I'm Aurora." I saw that grin again, saw the way it reached his eyes. His gaze fell to the ring on my hand. "Where's your husband?" He asked, his thumb still making those circles, making it impossible for me to think clearly. 

I felt something stirring in my gut, and I said, "Fiance. No husband." I saw Dean's lips grin behind his glass of whiskey, which he drained again. He left the glass on the bar, turning his full attention to me. I swallowed my whiskey, relishing the burn it left behind. 

He didn't say much more after that, just kept his eyes on me as his thumb continued to drive me crazy. His voice still held that rough edge to it as he said, "What brings you here then?" 

I tore my eyes away from his, remembering why I had come here. "Fight with my fiance." I didn't offer up any more information, and he didn't ask for any. He just hummed softly. The silence hung between us a moment and I emptied my glass as his thumb suddenly stopped its circling motions. 

I could sense why. The door had just opened, the cold air jolting me into a soft shiver that had nothing to do with the gorgeous man next to me. We both turned to see who it was entering. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized George. Dean must have sensed my distress, for he guided me from the stool, steering me toward the dance floor. 

A slow song began playing as he tugged me into his arms, holding me close to him as I heard George ask the now busy bartender if he'd seen me. Dean steered me toward the speakers, drowning out the bartender's answer. I felt Dean's fingers on my chin, raising my face to look at him. The lights from the bar lit up his eyes from the back, giving him an almost angelic look. 

I heard George's voice as he began walking through the couples on the floor, trying to find me. Before I turn my face to see where George was, Dean lowered his face to mine, his lips gently coaxing a soft kiss from me. I couldn't stop myself from reacting, couldn't stop my arms from tugging him closer to me before I swept one in his hair, keeping him firmly in place. 

As Dean kissed me, I felt one of his hands reach for my left one suddenly. He gently tugged the ring from my hand, sliding it into his pocket as George reached us. Dean kept his lips on mine, and this time a soft moan left my lips as George passed us by, a disgusted sound leaving his lips. 

As he passed I heard him mutter, "Get a room." I felt Dean chuckle against my lips before he tugged me to the door, past the one man who was now back at the bar, asking him again if he'd seen me. He pulled me from the bar and into the cold bringing everything sharply into focus again. 

We were standing near a beautiful car, Dean with my hand still in his. His voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Aurora." I glanced up at him, his eyes forcing all rational thought from my brain as I thought about how soft his lips were in the bar, how gentle his hands were as he danced with me on the dance floor. 

Dean reached into his pocket and held the ring in his palm, the diamond catching the light of the moon and glittering again, reminding me of George and everything I had back in that small apartment. His voice reached mine, "You can stay or you can go." He moved closer to me, his voice dropping to a whisper as he leaned in towards my ear, "I see the want to in your eyes." 

I had my choice. Take the ring, go find George and be as angry as I was when I arrived, or go with Dean, the choice was clear. There was a soft fire that burned in my chest, one that had almost been extinguished. It was clear that Dean had stirred up the embers before they'd faded out, lighting the curiosity I had thought I had lost before George. 

There was a dangerous edge to the handsome man before me, but that fire inside almost seemed to ache as I stared at him. I heard the door open and knew George was coming back out. I knew I wanted more, something that he couldn't give me. I gently picked up the ring from his palm and let it fall to the asphalt below. 

I placed my hand in Dean's and saw his smile widen. "Weren't we supposed to get a room?" Dean laughed, the sound carrying in the night as he let me into his car. We sped off, the ring laying forgotten. I knew I had made the right choice. I could feel the fire burning brighter as we reached the hotel on the edge of town. And as he ushered me into his room, I knew I had made the right decision. I couldn't let that fire burn out again. Dean would make sure of that.


End file.
